that old jeep
by abbyli
Summary: A lot of wonderful times are shared in that old jeep. But there is one very important time that trumps all of those. The time that his daughter was born, right there in the front seat of the jeep.


**entitled: **that old jeep

**summary: **A lot of wonderful times are shared in that old jeep. But there is one very important time that trumps all of those. The time that his daughter was born, right there in the front seat of the jeep.

**pairing: **stiles/lydia

**rating: **t

**disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.

**notes: **Listening to 'Old Jeep' and trying to write a Bethyl oneshot but this came out instead. Stydia hurts less than Bethyl and I am not a fan of pain right now.

.

.

She wakes him up at the crack of midnight.

"Stiles! Stiles, wake up!"

A pillow lands on his head and he flies up. "Whassamatter?"

When his vision focuses, he sees his wife moving the room quicker than that belly of her should allow, her fiery hair fixed in a loose ponytail down her back.

"Get up, we're having a baby."

The young sheriff groans, rolling back over onto his side with the pillow pulled over his head. "Oh, that's nice..." Realization sets in. "Wait a minute, what?"

* * *

><p>He's gunning ninety and it's amazing they haven't crashed yet.<p>

"Stiles, you can slow down. I'm fine."

He lets out a huff of amazement, barely taking his eyes off the road to stare at his wife. "You're having our baby and you are telling me to slow down?!"

Lydia gives him a sweet smile, her hands brushing against her belly. "Well, I would like to get to the hospital in one piece."

"It'll be fine," Stiles says, trying his best to sound reassuring. But his voice comes out in a squeak and he sighs, pushing his foot on the accelerator.

Lydia can't help but giggle. "Imagine it in the papers, the sheriff of Beacon Hills getting a speeding ticket."

"Very funny."

Lydia's laugh is interrupted by a small cry of pain and Stiles very nearly wraps the old jeep around a telephone pole.

"What, what?!" he hollers, trying to look at two places at once.

Lydia waves a hand, breathing out. "It's fine. Contraction."

"How close together are they again?" Stiles asks.

"Uh..." Lydia closes her eyes but Stiles persists. The pregnant woman nearly jars forward as he hit's the brakes, pulling them over to the side of the road.

"Lydia!"

"About a minute." Color floods her cheeks and she winces again, sucking in the cold night air. "Damn, I feel like I need to pee."

"That's it!" Stiles cries. Lydia swallows a scream, shifting in her seat as Stiles flies out of his, the engine still running.

She groans, reaching out a hand to hit the ignition. "Stiles, you can't just leave the jeep running - ohmygod!" She screams again, biting down heavily on her bottom lip.

"Lydia!" Stiles yells. "Lydia, don't push!"

"I have too!" Lydia nearly shrieks as she shifts backwards in her seat. Stiles quickly pulls open her door and leans down beside her feet. "Stiles!"

"I know!" Stiles hollers back. "Uh -"

Lydia groans, her arms wrapping around her stomach. "Dammit, where's Scott when you need him?!"

"Waiting for us at the hospital," Stiles says, unabashed as he gently moves Lydia's knees apart.

"Are you serious?!" Lydia snaps.

"Not like I haven't seen it before!" Stiles grumbles back.

Lydia pushes a hand against the dashboard, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Her other hand pushes the heavy hair from her face and she wails out in agony once again.

"I don't want you to deliver our baby! You're supposed to be up here next to my - _oh god - _head and there's supposed to be a hospital here and -"

Stiles glares for a moment. "Lydia, you're either stuck with me or I can get you a mirror and some salad tongs and you can do this yourself. Now shut up and push."

She does. Not quietly though.

Stiles is sure that someone is going to think he is murdering her. They are out in the middle of nowhere but someone is sure to come running. He feels the top of the baby's head underneath his fingertips, lots of soft downy hair.

"He's crowning," Stiles says. "Keep at it, Lydia."

Her answer is another scream. Lydia pushes forward, her foot pushing against Stiles' shoulder so hard that he is sure he is going to have a foot shaped bruise there in the morning.

"Head's out!" he announces. "Take a breath."

Lydia leans back, gasping but not really breathing.

"Dammit Lydia, breathe!" Stiles practically commands her, worry flaming. "Lydia!"

She breathes.

Stiles breathes out too, reaching down as Lydia begins to push once again. "Keep going. One more! Shoulders are out!"

Tears stream down Lydia's face, tears of pain and the emotion of the moment. Stiles' eyes are wet too but he will not let his tears fall. Not until everything is okay.

Lydia takes control and begins to push again. The pressure of her foot against his shoulder hardens painfully and pretty soon, Stiles is screaming with her as the rest of their baby slides out and very nearly falls into his lap.

"It's a girl!"

Now Stiles will let his tears fall. They come salty and hot down his cheeks as he holds the bloody and screaming baby girl in his arms, holding her up for her mother to see.

Lydia stares at their daughter, her mouth hanging slack before she reaches out both of her arms. Stiles leans down, quickly wrapping the baby in his discarded hoodie before gently placing her in her mother's arms.

He watches, tears still slipping down his cheeks unashamedly, as Lydia cradles their daughter close to her chest. She tears her eyes away from the baby to gaze at him.

No words are exchanged between the young couple. No words are needed.

He gazes right back, his heart brimming with love for these two girls. _His _girls. The redheaded goddess that he had been in love with since they were eight years old and this brand new precious girl, who had a headful of fiery hair and an attitude to match.

As Lydia watches him, the real words are there even though they are left unspoken.

_Look at what we made. _

It's true. Look at the miracle that they had created.

Stiles leans down, carefully squeezing himself into the seat beside her for a moment. His eyes fall to the now snuffling newborn that is now sucking greedily on Lydia's index finger before they raise back to Lydia's exhausted and oh so happy eyes. He shifts in again, brushing his mouth against hers in a soft kiss that she eagerly returns with just as much love and affection.

"Thank you," she whispers. "So much."

He manages a wink before rising up. "Anytime."

Lydia rolls her eyes before she moves back into her seat with Stiles' help. He pulls the buckle over her lap, pushing the cross section behind her as he buckles her in. Before he closes the door after her, he leans in again. Lydia initiates the kiss this time, the sweetness of it bringing fresh tears to her eyes.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

Stiles then closes the door and jogs around the front of the jeep. Before he slides into the driver's seat, he stops and gazes at his girls for just a moment.

Lydia cradles their daughter closer, holding her with expert hands. Their daughter gazes up at her mother with large muddy blue eyes that will most likely turn green in a few weeks. And then Stiles understood he was looking at true beauty.

He climbs in, kicking the car back into gear and pulling away from the curb. The rest of the trip to the hospital is silent, with Stiles watching his wife and daughter out of the corner of his eye the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>Too short! But I had to get it out! <strong>

**I think Stiles as a sheriff and had some medical training would be more calm than the Stiles that we know now. He is Stiles the husband now, instead of Stiles the geeky best friend. He has a more level head and he knew exactly what to do. **

**What would baby girl Stilinski's name be?**

**Review? **


End file.
